Te amo tonto
by Liz Kagamine02
Summary: Era una hemosa mañana de invierno , Rin Kagamine ,una hermosa chica de brillante cabellera rubia y encantadores ojos azul aqua , se encaminaba alegre a su escuela ,cuando de pronto un grupo de jovenes la comienzan a acosa, pero es salvada por un chico muy raro...que pasara cuando descubra que su salvador es un pervertido?
1. capitulo1:EXTRAÑO SALVADOR?

EXTRAÑO SALVADOR

Era una hemosa mañana de invierno , Rina Kagamine ,una hermosa chica de brillante cabellera rubia y encantadores ojos azul aqua , se encaminaba alegre a su escuela ,cuando de pronto:

-Hey chiquilla... _le llamaba un joven de cabellera castaña que venia acompañado por un grupo de chicos con pinta de malechores.

_ s-si...? q-que desean?_cuestiono nueztra rubi algo temerosa

_ vamos linda... _dijo acercándose descaradamente a ella y tomandola por los hombros_ no seas timida , y acompáñanos

_ no quiero, gracias_respondio tratando de safarce del agarre del chico

_vamooos..._dijo divertido acercándose al rostro de la rubia y tomandola por la barbilla_ prometo, QUE-TE-DIVERTIRAS _dijo levantándole un poco la corta falda escolar que llevaba puesta.

_ SUELTAMEEE..._dijo propinándole una cachetada_no me vuelvas a tocar..._dijo con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos

_auch, _ se quejo con una mano en la mejilla_ eso dolio linda, _dijo sonriendo maliciosamente_ bueno tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza _dicho esto la tomo del brazo bruscamente y se dispuso a llevarcela a rastras si era posible

_Dejameee...he dico que me suel..._pero antes de que completara su frase ,escucho un estruendoso sonido y vio como su agresor cayo al suelo , al levantar la vista buscando a su salvador , vio a un chico rubio de hipnotizantes ojos azules aqua extendiéndole una mano.

_Te encuentras bien? _cuestino preocupado el chico tomando su mano y alandola para que se levantara

_S-si , _asintio correspondiendo a la amavilidad del chico,al ponerse de pie noto que el chico era sumamente idéntico a ella pero era mas alto y tenia facciones mas masculinas , si no fuera por eso juraría que estaba viendo su reflejo en el espejo , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

_HEYY BASTARDO!_ grito uno de los maleantes miembro del grupo del castaño_COMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR A NUEZTRO LIDER,AHORA APRENDERA A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES _dijo corriendo hacia el rubio con una vara de fierro en sus manos

_jajajajaj...creo que deberías de ser mas hombrecito y pelear como se debe_bufo tomando el brazo del malechos, alandolo y estampándolo contra el suelo_atacar a alguien desarmado con un arma blanca es demasiado gay _aseveró el rubio tomando la vara y clavándola en el suelo, muuuuuuuuuy cerca de la cabeza del malhechor owo

_ALGUIEN MAS DESEA CONFRONTARMEEEE...?_cuestiono el chico mitrando sombríamente al grupo de chicos que temblaban como gelatina en terremoto (XD ke meyooo )

_N-NOOO GRASIAAAAAAAAS...TAT_negaron al unisono,huyendo de el rubio

_jajaja...los upuse (-_-)_alardeo el rubio

_Oye,_lo llamo la rubia alandolo de la mano

_qu-que si-su-sucede? °/x/° _repondio el chico nervioso por el agarre de la rubia

_Te agradesco mucho por lo que hiciste,y espero algún dia poder recompensarte por eso_dijo abrazandolo fuertemente

_ e-esta bien,...quiero decir...ah no tienes de que...digo a-adiooooooooooos...! /o/ _grito safandose del agarre de la rubia , desapareciendo a toda velocidad , dejando a una Rin confundida,el chico estaba sonrrojado a mas no poder y no podía evitar que le sangrara la nariz XD, el tenia un pequeño problemita que nadie sabia (cual será? ¬¬).

Luego de minutos de confucion y duda Rin retomo su camino hacia su escuela , ya que ,aunque aquel problema pareciera que duro muuuuuuchooo tiempo , apenas y había durado veinte minutos .-. .

_me pregunto porque habrá huido de esa forma.. _se cuestino Rin mientras caminaba hacia a su aula, pero salió de sus pensmaientos al escuchar el timbre que indicaba que las clases estaban por empezar, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y para su suerte el maestro aun no había llegado ,asi que entro mas relajada a su salón

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIN-CHAN... :3 _grito una chica de cabello azul atuquezado sostenido en dos coletas que se avalanzo sobre la susodicha , haciéndole perder el equilidrio para luego caer al suelo XD_...buenos días Rin-chan ^3^ _dijo aun sobre ella

_oh Miku-chan?, buenos días n_n _respondio la rubia con una sonrisa tan hermosa ,que hizo sonrojar a Miku

_ah si bu-buenos?_dijo aun muy distraída observando las hermosas orbes azules de su amiga

_porcierto Miku_dijo la rubia sacando a Miku de su extraño mundo

_ah-h si? Qu-que pasa?_pronuncio la peliazul torpemente

_podrias porfavor bajarte de mi?,hace un buen rato que el sensei llego y ...nos esta viendo raro ¬¬_resalto Rin señalando con la mirada a un joven alto de cabellera purpura parado en la puerta del aula observándolas algo inquieto

_eh?..._fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la peliazul antes de que el sensei hablara

_Kagamine-san,Hatsune-san porfavor diríjanse a sus asientos _asevero el sensei_ y guarden esos actos para otro momento -/-

_Gakupo-sensei no es lo que usted esta imaginando...! /A/_grito la chica de coletas mientras se quitaba de Rin y se ponía de pie_sensei YURIST..._pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Rin le tapo la boca con sus manos

_lo sentimos sensei_se disculpo la rubia mientras callaba a Miku y se la llevaba a rastras a sus lugares

_Bien con ese asunto ya terminado, tengo una buena noticia_ sonrio para sus alumnos_porfavor,ya puedes entrar

_Esta bien_dijo un joven entrando al aula

Rin miro detenidamente al joven que acababa de entrar y era:

_no puede ser tu eres…_dijo rin parándose de su asiento presipitadamente

nota de la autora: Konichiwaaaaa bueno este es el capitulo number one XD (OPEN ENGLISH XD teh books on the table t ata table….balanlabla ) ewe las escenas medio yuri son puestas por nuestro querido y sensual? Segundo autor Yoru-chi Xd , bueno sigan leyendo y dejen sus hermosos y amorosos? Reviews n_n


	2. capitulo2:EXTRAÑO CHICO NUEVO

**RINCON DE LIZ Y YORU-CHI :D**

**Liz kagamine : n_n/ Konichiwaaa...holi-holis-holiwiiiiiiisss... ****^3^ y he aquí nueztro chapter 2 (open english ****;D the books on the table ta ta table table… )**

**YORU-CHI : OK ya no da risa -.-**

**Liz kagamine: TwT en la vida todo puede suceder , dejame ser... :D:**

**YORU-CHI : no , tu ya te aprovechas de esa frase .-.**

**Liz kagamine : pero asi me quieres :,3**

**YORU-CHI: es sierto n_n, pero vayamos al punto ewe**

**Liz kagamine: ah claro,bueno mis queridos lectores, perdón por lo de antes pero ahora si, sin mas preámbulos lean nueztro segundo capitulo de...**

**YORU-CHI : la verdad es que este fic aun no tiene titulo definido 6w6**

**LIZ kagamine : ah es cierto , pero aun asi tiene titulo TE AMO TONTO... hachimaruyoooo!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña**** de Vocaloid , ya que si asi fuera los gatos volarian owo**

EXTRAÑO CHICO NUEVO

En el capitulo anterior...

_Bien con ese asunto ya terminado, tengo una buena noticia_ sonrio para sus alumnos_porfavor,ya puedes entrar

_Esta bien_dijo un joven entrando al aula

Rin miro detenidamente al joven que acababa de entrar y era:

_no puede ser, tu eres…_dijo Rin parándose de su asiento presipitadamente

_uhnm?..._volteo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rin y al verla su rostro se puso tan caliente y rojo de los nervios que podría jurar que sentía que se hiba a incendiar en cualquier momento _ n/n ah ,ho-hola_respondio torpemente

_oh veo que ya se conocen n_n _dijo Gakupo-sensei alegremente_pues es bueno ya que te sentaras a su lado Len

_eh? o/o_Len interrogo con la mirada al sensei

_Rin, conoces a ese chico?_cuestiono Miku con curiosidad

_podria decirse que si y a la vez no ^-^U_respondio Rin

_Bien Len , porfavor pase a su siento n_n

_es-esta bien sensei _respondio Len aun nervioso por la presencia de la rubia

Len se dirigió a su lugar , evitando todo contacto visual con Rin, mientras se disponía a sentarse;sintió un pequeño jaloncito en su camisa,al buscar al reponsable de aquel jaloncito termino mas rojo que tomate comiendo jalapeños (ok Liz te pasaste en esta .-.) al ver que era la rubia con una hermosa y calida sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro , y con esos ojos tan azules como el océano que lo dejaron enbobado

_Asi que te llambas Len n_n me alegra volver a verte_comento la rubia al ver que Len la observaba confundido y con la cara toda roja? Se encontraia bien?se pregunto para si misma

_A-asi es ^/-/^U_asintio el chico_ y tu como te llamas?

_Me llamo Rin KIagamine n_n

_Vaya veo que tenemos el mismo apellido n_n _comento Len con una cautivante sonrisa , que hizo que la que se sonrojara estaq vez fuera Rin (oLOL)

_S-Si , es sierto n/_/n _replico la rubia

_Chicos , ya habrá tiempo para **``fraterizar´´ **mas tarde , la clases ya iniciaron -_- _manifesto Gaklupo sensei haciendo que los rubioa salieran de su pequeña burbuja

_ Lo sentimos _ dijeron al unisono

Una vez terminada su conversación Rin procuro prestar atención a las clases, pero por más que lo intento no pudo ya que no podía quitarle la mirada de ensima al rubio que permanecia dormido en su pupitre , el chico era mas guapo de lo que aparentaba tenia facciones definidas , noto que el chico tenía el cabello largo, pero que lo sostenía en una pequeña cola de caballo , si lo contemplabas desde el angulo en el que se encontraba Rin , parecería que el sol solo iluminaba su bello rontro_?_ 'Que lindo se ve mientras duerme,debo agradecerle lo que hizo por mi ' _penso la rubia

~suena el timbre de salida(no me sabia cual era la onomatopeya asi que solo puse eso LOL XD)~

_Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, procuren hacer la tarea , y posierto esta vez no aceptare ninguna excusa _me escucho bien **JOVEN MIKUOOO...! **¬¬ _increpo una mirada amenazantemente amenazadora hacia el peli aqua que se encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno (vaga representación de mi ewe)

_S-Si Gakupo-sensei_exclamo el joven aun muuuuuuuy concentrado en su creación

_OK en ese caso pueden retirarse owo _dijo con una cra de WTF al lograr ver vagamente el dibujo de Mikuo (jejeje los dejare con la intriga de saber de que era ¬w¬ )

_ahhh,porfin acabo la torturaaaa...A_esclamo a modo de queja Miku mientras estiraba los brazos_Rin-chan X3,como puedes aguantar esta rotura? 3

_Por nada en especial Miku n_n _respondio serenamente mientras alistaba sus cosas para irse a casa , pero al levanta un poco la mirada ,vio que Len se estaba yendo ,asi que se apresuro y salió corriendo del aula para poder alcanzarlo,dejando a una miku muy confundida por la precipitada acción de la rubia

_WTF ? que pacho aquí? :3?

~Mientra que fuera de la escuela~

_Leeeeeeeen...!_grito la rubia,captando la atención del susodicho

_hola Rin,que sucede? n_n

_nada,solo me preguntaba si podíamos irnos juntos_expreso la rubia dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a Len

_Porsupuesto ^-^

_Que bien _exclamo alegremente _a propositoLen ¿Quieres ir a comer? Es que hay una nueva pastelería a la vuelta de mi casa y Miku me dijo que hacían un delicioso pay de banana ^v^

_' 'Bananas °¬° '' (cuando no Len y sus bananas XD aunque en si yo prefiero las mandarinas XD es enserio ewe)Yo?_comento confundido el chico ya que lo único que le sono a su pobre cerebro fue la palabra **bananas **ewe

_Claro,es que quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste en la mañana _exclamo sosteniéndole fuertemente el brazo

_''Pues entonces agradécemelo bien'' _dijo para sus adentros el chico mientras dirigía su mirada al trasero de Rin (tenia?ewe)_n-no tienes nada que agradecer , ademas me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo ¬/¬ _aclaro Len

_eh? porque?_miro inocentemente a Len separándose un poco de su brazo

_''Porque me hubiera molestado ver que alguien que no fuera yo te tocaba''_respondio mentalmente la pregunta de la rubia dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos pervers ¬¬u,pero para no tener que decirle la vardad a la rubia argumento_pues quien sabe lo que cruzaba por la mente de ese pervertido_"mira quien habla Len'' pensó el rubio

_Agradezcon mucho tu preocupación,y que dices vamos a la pastelería? n_n_exclamo Rin apegándose mas al rubio

_lo lamento ,aunque quisiera, acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer en casa _respondio Len algo nervioso ya que la rubia lo cojia del brazo y aunque ella no lo notaba habia puesto el brazo del rubio muy cerca de sus pechos (y vuelvo a recalcar tenia? Owo),aunque también había desencadenado otro pequeño pproblemita en Len aparte de nervions ¬w¬

_esta bien será en otra ocacion n_n

_s-si enserio lo siento

_No te preocupes _repondio la rubia_ah,yo me voy por el camino de la izquierda

_esta nien ademas yo tengo que ir rápido a casa nos vemos mañana Rin n_n_grito despidiéndose mientras corria con una mano alzada en senal de despedida

_nos vemos mañana Len_respondio Rin y retomo su camino

~mientras tanto :D ewe~

_WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!_gritaba Len por un terrible sangrado nasal que había estado reteniendo por muuuchoo tiempo_TENGO QUE IR A UN HOSPITAL O MORIRE DESANGRADOOOOO…! o_la verdad era que Len no tenia nada que hacer en casa, lo que pasa es que al ser un pervertido no soporta ni un minuto cerca de una chica sin fantacear owo y a causa de eso se producen sus sangrados nasales , y a veces incluso despiertan sus deseos mas carnales , haiendo que su personalidad sea un tanto mas…nueno ya saben ustedes xd

_Ahhhhhh! Que dificil es la adolecenciaaaaaa…! /A/

TO BE CONTINUE…XD

Nota de la autora:en primer lugar cuju cuju… en serio lamento la demosra es que los examenes y tambien se me fue el internet y…y… TnT lo se tienen todo el derecho de castigarme azotarme arrollarme con una aplanadora o lo que sea que pase por sus sadicas cabezita xd Y EN SEGUNDO Y AUN MAS IMPORTANTE LUGAR :D agradesco mucho a Carolinewoman y uzumita por sus hermosos y sensuales?nreviews XD enserio se los agradezco :D y les pido que sigan leyendo mi historia XD y con esto me despido y recuerden chicos y chicas cada vez que lean dejen sus sensuales reviews y coman frutas y verduras , con esto me despido y nos leemos en el capitulo number 3 de TE AMO TONTOOOOO…. :D


	3. capitulo3:LEN KAGAMINE:PERVERTIDO

**Konichiwaaaaaa... w7 mis queridos lectores, a partir de ahora actualizare el fic cada dos días ya que mi cerebro solo trabaja 5 horas al dia y en ese pequeño tiempo no se puede hacer un buen fick (XD ni que el mio fuera tan bueno TwT)y ademas de que Yoru-chi ya no me ayuda desde el capitulo 2 **** el muy desgraciado me abandono a mi suerte con el fick xd ,asi que a partir de ahora esperen los capítulos cada dos días XD y por el amor de los malagueños dejen reviews ewe se los pidooooo...TnT XB y asi los dejo de molestar (:,3) y aquí tiene el chapter number 3 :3 de Te amo tonto...** **\*o*/ **

**Disclaimer:****Vocaloid no me pertenec ya que si asi fuera haría todo lo posible por que salga el anime y que los protagnistas sean los gemelos Kagamineee...Miku-nee no ,ya tiene demaciada fama **¬¬

LEN KAGAMINE:PERVERTIDO

Era una hermosa mañana ,las hojas de sakura revoloteaban,los pajaritos cantaban y un chico rubio medio anémico se dirijia a su escuela

_Ahhhh Dios , casi muero =_=u _exclamo Len desganadamente_ojala hoy sea un mejor dia , es mejor no toparme con otra chica en toda mi vida n-n

Para mala suerte de Len justo delante de el venían dos chicas , y de grande que digi grandes atributos ¬w¬ ,una tenia el cabello largo y de color rosa mientras que la otra lo tenia corto y castaño , parecía que fueran de preparatoria ya que se veía que eran mayores que Len y traian unifurme

_Dios,me quieres tan rápido contigo...? -_-u _exclamo el rubio,pero no pudo ignorara sus instintos_ ''ah que lindas son,y esos uniformes entayan muy bien sus figuras''_se decía mentalmente nueztro querido y **pervertido**? Rubio_ ''si tan solo recortaran sus faldas 5cm tendría una mejor vista desde este angulo =3=_(enserio Len era un **pervertido** .-.)pero sus iluciones no durarían mucho

_Hey chico , que tanto nos miras? _cuestiono la castana al notar que Len las estaba observando_responde escoria =A="

_N-no es nada solo..._para desgracia de Len sus instintos ya habían tomado control sobre el

_Te sucede algo chico?_pregunto la pelirosa un poquito preocupada

_Es solo que..._dijo acercándose a la castaña_si desabotonaras un poco tu blusa y mostraras mas por tu escote,tendría una mejor vista *¬*

_que acabas de decir renacuajo? =^="_exclamo la castaña con un aura demoniaca (ke meyooooo oAo nota personal:nunca hacer enojar a Meiko)_ya veras mocosoooo...

**~(Sensurado por exceso de violencia oAo)~**

**~luego de 10 minutos de una sadica y masoquista paliza~**

_A ver si asi se te quita lo **pervertido** -.- _exclamó la castaña mientras sobaba sus manos para quitarse las pequeñas manchas de sangra que habían , mientras observaba al rubio que yasia en elpiso como costal de papas en mercado XD

_Meiko estas segura de que el chico sigue con vida? -.- ademas date prisa o llegaremos tarde _la apresoro la pelirosa

_Creo que sigue con vida no?_aclaro pateando un poco la cabeza de Len

_Me-Meiko-san?_llamo el rubio devilmente desde el suelo a la castaña

_ah,asi que si sigues con vida chico n_n como dicen heriva mala nunca muere ewe

_Meiko-san...son rojas no es asi? ^¬^

_ /[ ]/ **pervertido** del demonioooooo...

**PRAM PLAF PUM **

_Mueretee escoriaa! [ ]_grito la castaña mientras corria alando a su amiga de la chaqueta(huyendo de la escena del crimen -.-)

_Ra-rayos,volvió a suceder,malditos instintos XXX! -! _exclamo el chico adolorido_waa...dspues de todo esto dudo mucho llegar con vida a la escuela -w-u

**~luego de 17 minutos de caminata o mejor dicho de ir a rastras como caracol sin gasolina XD~**

_porfin llegueeee...(we are the champios in the... \o/ )

_Len-kun?_lo llamo una voz muy familiar

_R-Rin owo

_Len pero que te ha sucedido..._esclamo soltando su bolso y corriendo hacia el pobre Len (pobre? Bien merecido que se lo tenia ¬w¬),se veía terrible tenia un ojo morado , se notaba que su nariz había sangrado (y esta vez no sangro por sus pensamientos xxx XD), su cabello estaba muuuucho mas alborotado de lo normal y su uniforme era un desastre tenia manchas de sangre y tierra por todos lado ,ademas de que se mantenía de pie a duras penas.

_No ha sido nada ajaja...jaja ^ ^u_rio nervioso_ ah es sierto debemos ir a clases o se hara tar... _pero no pudo terminar su intento de cambiar de tema

_COMO QUE NO HA SIDO NADA!..._esclamo la rubia algo irritada y preocupada_ estas muy herido Len , vamos a la enfermería Len , estas demasiado lastimado..._dicho esto se quedo un buen rato en silencio_ ¿Quién te ha hecho esto,Len?

_N-no... no ha sido nada ¬¬

_ Esta bien no me lo digas ,pero almenos vamos a la enfermería para que pueda limpiarte las heridas_ordeno la chica alando a Len hasta la enfermería

_Ri-Rin , no tienes que preocuparte por mi , ademas... _dijo cabiz bajo mientras le seguía el paso a Rin_ ''ademas ,no se que podría pasar si estuviera en una habitación...colo...c-con una chica,y ademas que esa chica seas tu Rin '' _se replico el mismo en su mente

_ademas?_intervino la voz de la rubia en sus pensamientos

_eh?_inquirio Len recién incorporándose al mundo real (okaeriii Len w)_ah...ademas...ademas...no,no es nada n-un

_Bueno entonces recuéstate en la camilla si? Ire a buscar alcohol , una pastillas desinflamantes y vendas...muchas venda ^-^u _(he ahí la gravedad del estado de Len XD Meiko da miedo owo)

_Pe-pero Rin , perderemos la primera hora de clase si nos quedamos en la enfermería_replico Len tratando de no quedarse a solas con la rubia

_A mi no me importa saltarme la primera hora si es por tu bienestar Len_exclamo la rubia

_Pe-pero...

_nada de peros Len,ahora esperame tranquilo en la camilla

_esta bien n_nu_ ''luego no digan que no intente evitarlo u.u'' se excuso el rubio mentalmente

**~ 5 minutos después :D~**

_Len,ya regreseeee ^o^_la rubia se extraño al no resivir respuesta ,al acercarse mas a la camilla ,vio que el rubio se había quedado profundamente dormido

_Bueno tratare de limpiar sus heridas sin despertarlo n_n _dicho esto la chica se acomodo al borde de la camilla y comenzó echar alcohol en un pedazo de algodón , y al tan solo rozarle la herida que estaba en lu rodilla Len deperto de golpe con un terrible grito por el ardor que sintió

_aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh... eso ardio muchoooooooo A!_chillo el rubio mientras abrazaba sus biernas y se hacia bolita sobre la camilla XD

_L-lo siento Len es solo que...esa herida ya esta un poco infectada y..._dijo la rubia bajando la mirada_Len...te duele mucho?_cuestiono la rubia triste por ver a Len tan lastimado,la verdad era que no sabia porque le afectaba tanto el estado del rubio

_ ''Porfavor,no me muestres esa mirada tan deprimente...Rin,quiero ve esa hermosa sonrisa tuya que... me provoca mas de un sonrojo..." _se lamento el rubio_si me duele,pero eso no me importa ya que estoy contigo Rin...ademas , me duele mas ver esa exprecion tan triste en ti bello rostro..._ante este comentario vio que Rin se sonrrojo , estaba mas roja que jalapeño banado en salsa de tomate ewe

_de-de qu-que e-estas hablando Len? O/-/o

_Que tu presencia es mas que suficiente para calmar cualquier tipo de incomodida o dolor en mi_(aunque a veces la incomodidad era causada por ella y por Len y sus instintos XXX )

_eh?... O/O

_eres tan sincera ,amble y linda conmigo a pesar de havernos conocido hace menos de 2 dias n_n _espreso el rubio dándole una calida sonrisa a Rin_ ademas..._dijo alando a Rin suavemente de la mano y atrapándola en su regazo_Tu dijiste que querías agradecerme,no es asi? u u

_A-asi es Len n/_/n _expreso muy comoda en su regazo,a decir verdad por alguna razón que ella desconocía,le gustaba sentir tal calides proveniente de Len

_entonces...la mejor manera de agradecerme ..._inquirio Len soltando un poco su abrazo y tomando la mejilla de Rin_seria...

**TAN TAN TAN TO BE CONTINUE xd**

**Niajajajajajaja amo dejar en duda a mis lectores niajajajajaja o mismo pasa con el capitulo 2 pronto sabremos que era lo que había dibujado Mikuo ya que ese dibujito... ¬w¬ pronto será parte de uno de los capítulos de TE AMO TONTO bueno y asi esperen con ancias el capitulo number four , coman vegetales , no maltraten animales , por el amor de malagueño nunca insulten las naranjas y nunca le digan a Rin plana XD SAYONARAAAAAA :3 **


	4. capitulo4:CELOS PELIGROSOS

**Konichiwaaaaaa...com están mis queridos lectores aquí otro hermoso y sensual? Capitulo de Te amo tonto, lamento la demora T3T es que los benditos exmanes no me dejan escribir , y ademas de que estoy con una gripe nivel Dios que no me deja ni respirar , y lo peor de todo No me dejan sus sensuales REVIEWS T3T pero aun asi hago los capítulos con todo mi esfuerzo para que mis lectores estén satisfecho ,y vayamos al punto capitulo 4 de TE AMO TONTO calientito y recién salido de el horno XD**

CELOS PERVERTIDOS

_eres tan sincera ,amble y linda conmigo a pesar de havernos conocido hace menos de 2 dias n_n _espreso el rubio dándole una calida sonrisa a Rin_ ademas..._dijo alando a Rin suavemente de la mano y atrapándola en su regazo_Tu dijiste que querías agradecerme,no es asi? u u

_A-asi es Len n/_/n _expreso muy comoda en su regazo,a decir verdad por alguna razón que ella desconocía,le gustaba sentir tal calides proveniente de Len

_entonces...la mejor manera de agradecerme ..._inquirio Len soltando un poco su abrazo y tomando la mejilla de Rin_seria..._el se estaba acercando peligrosamente al rostro de Rin

_L-Len...?_balbuceo la rubia al ver que Len se acercaba ha sus labios,y que por alguna razón mistica ewe ella no se apartaba,y no porque no pudiera sino porque inconcientemente no quería apartarse de el

Y cuando sus lavios esban rosandoseeeee...

_Riiiiiiiiiiin-chaaan!_grito cierta peliaqua de voz chillona abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta haciendo que ambos rubios hechos unos tomates se alejaran mas de un metro_que esta apunto de suceder aquí? ¬w¬ _agrego la peliaqua sonriendo pícaramente a su amiga que estaba mas roja que la piedra filosofal X3

_D-de que hablas Miku?aqui no hiba a suceder nada n/_/n,ademas que haces aquí la primera clase aun no termina

_Me escape de la clase ¬¬ y no intentes cambiar de tema Rin-chan a mi no me engañas,que hay en tre tu y Len-kun? ¬w¬

_N-no hay nada Miku

_Entonces que haces en la enfermería sola con Len-kun? ¬w¬_inquirio observando al rubio que se abia quedado petrificado por la sorpresa

_Miku que no ves que Len esta muy lastimado?,lo traje aquí para limpiarsus heridas...nada mas_replico la rubia

_B-bueno no te enfades...no lo había notado owou,entonces los dejo tranquilos_dicho esto Miku se dispuso a salir_porcierto Rin ,Mikou quiere hablar contigo después de clases n.n_agrego la peliaqua,haciendo que Len saliera de su shock y parara las orejas XD

_eh? Y para que?_interrogo Rin

_Yo no se ¬¬7,pero creo que es algo importante :3

_Bueno entonces tendre que averiguarlo n_n

_Esta bien , y apresúrate que ya casi acab la primera hora y luego nos tocara clases con Teto-sensei,y tu sabes lo que pasa si llegas tarde a su clase

_Lose,y no quiero vivir la experiencia n~n_y luego de escuchar este comenterio Miku descidio retirarse de la enfermenria

_Rin..

_Si Len?

_Quien es ese tal Mikuo? ¬_¬ _cuestiono Len algo enojado? Porque estaba enojado?

_Mikuo es el hermano de Miku,esta en nueztra clase Len no lo has visto?

_No , pero pronto lo hare ¬¬_luego de haber dicho esto sintió un gran ardor en su pierna_Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh...PFTM(Por la Fruta Madre XD)_chillo

_Tranquilo Len tengo que deinfestra tus heridas mira que ya se han infectado ¬¬

_P-pero es que arde muuuuuchooo TwT

_Hare todo lo posible para que no te arda tanto_ ''wahh...eso estuvo tan cerca'' se dijo mentalmente mientras recordaba lo que etaba a punto de suceder antes de que llegara Miku_ ''pero en que estoy pensandoooo?...debe ser or la pubertad, si si eso es .-.''

_R-Rin perdón por lo de hace un momento..._se disculpo el rubio bajando la mirada para esconder su sonrojo , era increíble que sus instintos xxx no hayan despertado hasta ahora eso lo sorprendia

_ ¿Qué es lo que debo perdonarte Len?

_Lo de...no no es nada n_n

_Bien entonces hora de desinfectar tus heridas, vendarala y...tomate esas pastillas de una vez Len

**~luego de 20 minutos de gritos de dolos :3~**

_Listo Len, ya termine! :D _eclamo la rubia contemplando su hazaña

_ . . . _Len no podía articular palabra alguno luego de sufrir tal trauma

_Len no entiendo como es que no puedes soportar un poco de ardor -.-

_Lo que sucede es que soy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyy sensible T3T

_en serio? Lo siento no lo sabia pero ahora vayamos al salón que no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Teto-sensey OwOu

_entonces vámonos n_n _dicho esto ambos rubios se fueron a clases ewe

~ en clases :D: ~

_Len...!

_Que pasa Rin?

_Mira ese es Mikuo :3 _afirmo señalando a un chico peliaqua tal vez 2cm mas alto que Len (2cm para mi es demaciad XD mi medir 1,56 cm TnT mi ser chata)

_humn...?_el rubio noto que e peliaqua miraba de reojo a Rin y esto havia que se sintiera molesto e inquieto , por lo que le lanzo una mirada terrrorifica que perecia que le dijese al peliaqua **'' si no dejas de verla de arranco los ojor y meto 3kilos de sal en tus cuencas ''** lo cual hizo que el peliaqua se espantara Y desidiera mirar hacia otro lado

_Te sucede algo Len?_Rin estaba un poco asustada por la sombria exprecion que tenia Len

_No no es nada -_-

**~ terminadas las clases ~**

_Rin,Mikuo dice que vayas a la azotea :3 _exclamo Miku desde la puerta del salón

_ya voyyy

_Rin,nos vamos juntos?_Len quería evitar que Rin estuviese con Mikuo a todo costo

_Lo siento Len ,hoy no puedo debo hablar con Mikuo tal vez mañana n_n

_ . . . _Len quedo en silencio y salió del salón

_Len? _el comportamiento del rubio la había extrañado

**~ mientras que fuera del salón ~**

_ahhhhh….Demonios, quien se cree ese tal Mikuo?. Ahh como me irrita -^- ´´ah pero si cree que se la dejare fácil esta loco -_- _ ´´esperen dejarle fácil que? Owo , no me digan que o/w/o´´ _bueno por ahora dejare de pensar en ello por ahora porque debo averiguar que es lo que quiere ese Mikuo,waaaahhhh…su nombre me produce vinagrera –A-´´ _exclamo subiendo las escaleras

**~ mientras tanto ~**

_mikuo de que querías hablarme?

_Veras , lo que pasa es es que…_whaaaaaaaaaaaaa…._se oyo un grito desgarradoer_Q-que fue eso , creo que provino del segundo piso, Rin?

_:esa voz_dicho esto la rubia salió corriendo a toda prisa demla azotea

_Rin espe… _la rubia ya se había hido_Mikuo perdiste otra oportunidad _se dijo a si mismo

**. . .**

_Leeeeen!_gritaba la rubia desesperada al ver que el rubio estaba tumbado al final de las escaleras _Len que te paso? Len reacciona porfavor… _exigio la chica tomando a Len en su regazo muy asustada pero su espanto fue mayor al notar que de la cabeza de Len empezaban a deslizarse unas pequeñas gotas de sangre_ o Dios no…_balbuceo la chica, al escuchar unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban ella volteo _Kaito-sensei

_Kagamine-san que ha sucedido?_preguntaba el peliazul muy preocupadoç

_No lo se , yo estaba…en la azotea y al escuchar el grito de Len baje y lo encontré tumbado en el suelo _explico angustiada la rubia entre lagrimas

_Cielos que habrá sucedido,tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato,con permiso Kagamine-san_dicho esto Kaito cargo a Len

_Sensei quiero ir con usted _ ´´si me hubiera hido contigo , esto no hubiera sucedido…Len´´

**TAN TAN TAN TO BE CONTINUE **

**Que dicen muy triste buano le doy grasias a ****holiwis**** por su sensual review XD coman vegetales y cuidense**


	5. capitulo5:LEN ME RECUERDAS?

**Disclaimer:****Vocaloid no me pertenece,por ahora **

ME RECUERDAS LEN?

En el capitulo anterior de TE AMO TONTO:

_Leeeeen!_gritaba la rubia desesperada al ver que el rubio estaba tumbado al final de las escaleras _Len que te paso? Len reacciona porfavor… _exigio la chica tomando a Len en su regazo muy asustada pero su espanto fue mayor al notar que de la cabeza de Len empezaban a deslizarse unas pequeñas gotas de sangre_ o Dios no…_balbuceo la chica, al escuchar unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban ella volteo _Kaito-sensei

_Kagamine-san que ha sucedido?_preguntaba el peliazul muy preocupadoç

_No lo se , yo estaba…en la azotea y al escuchar el grito de Len baje y lo encontré tumbado en el suelo _explico angustiada la rubia entre lagrimas

_Cielos que habrá sucedido,tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato,con permiso Kagamine-san_dicho esto Kaito cargo a Len

_Sensei quiero ir con usted _ ´´si me hubiera hido contigo , esto no hubiera sucedido…Len´´

Dicho esto Rin y Kaito con len en brazos corrieron hacia el auto del maestro y arranco a toda velocidad hacia el hospital

**~sala de espera~**

_Jovenes nescesito hablar con ustedes_dijo acercándose un hombre peliblanco_Buenas soy el doctor Piko, ustedes son amigos de el joven Kagamine Len?

_Uno de nosotros si, yo soy su maestro _aclaro el peliazul

_ como se encuentra Len doctor?_cuestiono la rubia consumida por la preocupación

_De eso venia ha hablarles_asevero el doctor cambiando su exprecion a una de seriedad_Por suerte el joven Kagamine esta fuera de peligro por ahora solo ha quedado profundamente dormido , pero sufrió una fractura en la pierna izquierda ,sufrió multiples golpes en la zona parietal y occipital del cráneo ,ademas de haber llegado con golpes y heridas ya vendadas ¬¬ ,pero lo que mas me preocupa son los golpes que sufrió en la cabeza y me temo informarles que hay un riesgo muy alto de que el joven Kagamine sufra de amnesia

_QUEEEEEE...? _exclamo Rin _no puede ser sierto, no_se repetía la rubia tratando de negarlo ''si tan solo te hubiera acompañado ,si tan solo me hubiera ido contigo...Len... no quiero que te olvides de mi porfavor'' _y-y sera permanete?_cuestiono la rubia muy consternada

_Me temo que aun no podemos saber si será permanente o simplemente temporal_afirmo el alvino

_Puedo ir a verlo?..._el corazón de Rin pedia a gritos poder ver al rubio,no se sentía tranquila sin la hermosa sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba para que sepa que estaba bien,esa hermosa sonrisa que la dejaba por las nuves con tan solo verla.

_Lo lamneo pero por ahor..._solo por un momento porfavor_imploro la rubia apunto de romper en llanto

_Si es tan importante para usted señorita,puede ir , pero eso si, que no la vean las enfermera nwnu o si no me descontaran una muy buena suma de mi salario como castigo por no obedecer ordenes _asevero el alvino algo austado ya que tenia muchas deudas XD

_Entiendo_dijo la rubia asintiendo

_Enfermero Gumiyaaaaa..._exclamo el alvino para que luego a toda velocidad apareciera un joven peliverde enfrente de el_Gumiya, porfavor guie a la senorita a la habitación del joven Len Kagamine es la 109-C en el segundo piso y porfavor que no te vea ninguna enfermera -A-_ordeno el alvino

_Entendido doctor Piko,señorita vayam... _ ''oh Dios que linda es''penso el joven observando a Rin de pies a cabeza_Buenas pequeña gatita, le gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde?_cuestiono el peliverde con una rosa en la mano que sabe Dios de donde la saco XD

_Gumiya se lo que pretendes,concentrate ewe _regano el alvino al peliverde

_Lo lamento,pero aun asi..._se acerco al oído de la rubia_llamame ;3 _le susurro el peliverde entregándole un pedazito de papel con su numero de cel

_M-muchas grasias,lo tendre en cuenta n/_/n_contesto la rubia nerviosa por lo cerca que se encontraba el peliverde_podria llevarme a la habitación de Len ahora porfavor?

_Oh,lo lamento ahora mismo la llevo_exclamo Gumiya tomandola de la mano y subiendo al ascensor dejando a Piko a solas con el peliazul

. . .

_Por sierto, ahora que te veo bien_comento el alvino observando al peliazul_tu eres Kaito Shion ,no es asi?_argumento el alvino

_A-asi es doctor,por?_inquirio el peliazul

_Joven Shion, usted tenia que haver venido la semana pasada para aplicarle su inyección para bajar sus niveles de glucosa, supongo joven Shion habrá dejado su adicción al helado verdad? ¬¬

_Ajajaja...^A^u_rio nervioso el peliazul

_Bien,enfermero Ted,ayúdeme a llevar al joven Shion a mi consultorio_exclamo el alvino mientras se llevaba al rastras al pobre Kaito

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO...NO ME GUSTAN LAS INYECCIONES TnT_clamo el peliazul siendo arrastrado a su según el terrible destino_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**~mientra que en la habitación de Len~ **

_Bien bella gatita ya llegamos_exclamo el Gumiya señalando la puerta de la habitación

_Muchas grasias _agradecio Rin mientras ingresaba a la habitación, al acercarse a la camilla vio al rubio profundamente dormido,se veía tan sereno y tranquilo que le quito por un momento la angustia a Rin_ se ve tan lindo cuando duerme..._musito la rubia en voz baja para que no la oyeran , pero aun asi el peliverde pudo oírla

_ ''Tal parece que esta chica será difícil de conseguir'' _reflexiono el peliverde mientras veía como la rubia sonreía tontamente al observar al rubio que yacía dormido_ ''pero eso lo hará aun más divertido''_se dijo el mismo sonriendo para sus adentros_y linda gatita en que escuela están ustedes? , veo que el uniforme es muy bonito n_n _cuestiono el peliverde,aunque de antemano ya lo sabia

_Nozotros estamos en la ''Vocaloid Art School-Academy''_respondio Rin aun observando atentamente cada movimiento de Len

_oh,gatita yo también asisto a esa escuela_agrego Gumiya fingiendo sorpresa

_Que tu no eras enfermero?_inquirio Rin algo confundida

_Ohh...no que va,pensaste eso por mis ropas?_se inclino un poco señalando su atuendo blanco_Solo me ofrecí a ser el asistente de Piko ya que es amigo de mi padre ,el se apego a la mania de llamarme enfermero n_n

_entonces mmm...esto..._balbuceo la rubia al no recordar el nombre del joven

_Mi nombre es Gumiya mi linda gatita,y me encantaría tener el honor de saber su nombre? n_n

_Mucho gusto en conocerte Gumiya , yo me llamo Rin Kagamine y el es Len Kagamine_agrego la rubia tomando la mano del rubio,al tomar la mano de Len se sintió algo rara _Pero Gumiya si tu asistes a la misma escuela que nosotros dos como es que no conoces el uniforme? Ademas de que yo nunca te he visto_interrogo Rin al peliverde

_ Te lo explicare linda tranquila,Yo asisto por las tardes a los alumnos turno tarde no les obligan a asistir con uniforme ,por lo cual es muy raro ver a un alumno turno tarde con el uniforme de la escuela asi que yo no reconoci el diseño de la escuela_explico rápidamente Gumiya_aunque talvez comience a asistir por las mañanas

_enserio? _exclamo emocionada la rubia

_Tal vez mi pequeña gatita tal vez_afirmo divertido el peliverde_ Y que fue lo que paso con tu hermano?_cuestiono curioso

_eh,yo no teng ningún hermano Owo _contrapuso la rubia extrañada por aquella pregunta

_Que este chico no es tu hermano?_inquirio señalando a Len_ '' Y pensar que crei que esta chica sentía un amor incestuoso por su hermano ,que idiotes x3''

_N-no ,aunque tengamos parecido físico y el mismo apellido no somos hermanos_contrapuso la joven sentándose al borde de la camilla de Len, apretando aun más el agarre de su mano, en ese instante sintió como una oleada de angustia comenzaba a albergarla, el solo hecho de que Len la olvidara la afligía aunque apenas se conocían ella había comenzado a sentir un gran afecto por el rubio , aquel chico que la cautivaba con esa deslumbrante y hermosa sonrisa que le brinadaba , esa tranquilidad que sentía cuando el estaba a su lado era algo a lo que ella se había acostumbrado , ella le suplicaba a cielo que Len no la olvide

_Enserio , se parecen mucho si no fuera por que me lo acaba de aclarar gatita juraría que son gemelos n_n

_jajaja…aunque enserio no lo somos_aclaro la joven,pero de pronto sintió un leve movimiento por parte de Len,y al volterlo a ver, se emociono tranto al ver que el rubio estaba despierto que no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a abrazarlo_Leeeeeeeeeeen!_al decir su nombre lo único que recibió por parte del rubio fue una mirada llena de confucion , lo cual preocupo terriblemente a Rin_ Len me recuerdas?

**TAN TAN TAAAAAN TO BE CONTINUE :3**

**Jijiji..que les pareció el capi? Bueno es hora de responder a mis queridos lectores :D :**

**Guest:gracias por tu sensual comentario jejeje y si Lenny esta bien pero ya veremos lo que sucede en el capi 5 ¬¬**

**fea-chan : Te comprendo a mi tamen se me hizo triste que dejaran asi a Mikuo pero pronto tendrá una tercera oportunidad :D tal vez ¬¬**

**yo**** : esta vez dejare que Len te responda ewe **

**Len:jejeje…yo lo haría con gusto ,pero creo que las cosas terminarían alreves ¬w¬**

**Kararomana: Like x3 XD**

**Bueno dejen reviews mis queridos y sensuale? Díganme que lo son XD lectores , los amodoro y aunque les deje esa pequeña notita de disculpas por la tardanza prometo que no volverá a pasar los amodoro mis lectores asi que no maltraten animales , coman vegetales y esperen con ancias el próximo capi de TE AMO TONTOOOO…**

**Pdt: Salven a las bananas ,apoyen esta buena causa ya que por cada review que dejan es una banana salvada de ser aplastada por la aplanadora de Rin apoyen esta buena causa mis lectores Len pone la vida de sus bananas en sus manos XD**


	6. capitulo 6:UN VIEJO AMIENEMIGO

**Konichiwaaaaa...y heme aquí denuevo con otro hermosos y sensual? Capitulo de TE AMO TONTO ,jejejej...digamos que pronto se estrenara mi one-shoot titulado FUE UN ACCIDENTE fufufu...**** ¬w¬** **espérenlo con ansias...y porcierto muchas gracias por su apoyo grasias a sus sensuales reviews han disminueido considerablemente el numero de bananas aplastadas Len les agradece de todo corazón a los que apoyaron y siguen apoyando a La federación protectora de Bananas XD, espero les guste el capiii aunque he estado corta de imaginación últimamente espero satisfasga sus expectativas XD asi que sin mas preámbulos(o como sea que se escriba xd) TE AMO TONTO CAPI 6 pase y lea **

**Disclaimer:****Vocaloid no me pertenece ya que si fuera asi los gatos dirían guau y los perros miau .-.**

UN VIEJO AMIENEMIGO

_Enserio se parecen mucho si no fuera por que me lo acaba de aclarar gatita juraría que son gemelos n_n _comento Gumiya

_jajaja…aunque enrealidad no lo somos_aclaro la joven,pero de pronto sintió un leve movimiento por parte de Len,y al volterlo a ver, se emociono tranto al ver que el rubio estaba despierto que no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a abrazarlo_Leeeeeeeeeeen!_al decir su nombre lo único que recibió por parte del rubio fue una mirada llena de confucion , lo cual preocupo terriblemente a Rin_ Len me recuerdas?

_ . . .

_Len,respondeme Len_ Rin empezaba a angustiarse , el silencio de Len era una tortura para ella,pero de pronto sintió la mano del rubio en su mejilla,y al dirigir su mirada hacia el rostro de Len, allí estaba ,sonriendo para ella otra vez , esa sonrisa típica de el , con esa sonrisa todas sus angustias y temores se perdieron,era como si nunca hubieran existido ,pero de pronto el rubio empezó a observar a su alrededor y vi como la exprecion del rubio cambiaba a una de extrañez

_Rin,que ha sucedido?owo, porque estoy en el hospital? Y aun mas importante..._asevero el rubio con una mirada de molestia_quien rayos es ese chico? ¬¬ _cuestiono Len señalando al peliverde algo enojado ,pero todo razonamiento loco del rubio fue interrumpido, ya que sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, el contacto fue de Rin, esa acción por parte de la rubia fue tan repentina que Len quedo con cara de WTF al no saber si corresponder o dejar pasar esta oportunidad que Dios le había dado,pero todos sus pensamientos se nublaron al sentir humedad en se pecho,Rin estaba llorando?_R-Rin estas bi...

_Estaba tan preocupada,enserio estaba muy preocupada Len..._sollozo la rubia acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio

_R-Rin no ti-tienes de q-qu-que pre-ocuparte a j aja j aja..._ ''Len estas demasiado nervioso,vamos Lenny respira, demuestra lo hombrecito que eres -n- '' _se animaba mentalmente el rubio _ ''aunque en realidad,me gustaría que esto durara para siempre...''_confeso el rubio mentalmente correspondiendo al abrazo de Rin, pero...

_ejem..._afino su garganta el peliverde,haciendo que los rubios supieran que estaba presente XD_gatita y para mi no hay abrazo? :3_inquirio extendiendo los brazos

_jejejeje...porsupuesto Gumiya ^w^_dicho esto la rubia se disponía adespegarse del rubio,pero sintió como Len la apegaba mas a el_L-Len? Owo

_Rin , quien es este? -.-'' _cuestiono nuevamente el rubio ya irritado mientras sotenia posesivamente a Rin entre sus brazos

_Ah..eto el.._Hola mi nombre es Gumiya y soy ayudante del doctor Piko ;3_afirmo el peliverde interrumpiendo a Rin

_Bien y que no deberías estar con el? .-. _asevero Len

_Pues lamento informarte que el doctor Piko me ordeno cuidar que ninguna enfermera vea a la linda gatita en esta habitación

_Y por que razón no la puden ver aquí? -A- y porque rayos la llamas gatita?

_A usted no lo pude visitar nadie que no sea de su familia por ahora ewe y la llamo gatita porque me gusta llamarla asi .-. ,aunque creo que le quedaría mejor conejita ^3^_comento el peliverde señalando con la mirada el liston blanco que Rin llevaba

_Pues deja de llamrla asi,me molesta -^-_afirmo Len con una rubia muy sonrojada en su regazo

_No veo que ella se queje n3n ,ademas ella no es nada tuyo asi que no hay motivo para que te molestes -w- _asevero el peliverde con mirada triunfal

_ngth...a si? Pues...pues

_Len Gumiya ya tranquilicence -_exclamo la rubia liberándose del agarre de Len,por mas que ella no quisiera ¬¬ _Len-kun debes descansar ,aun no te dan de alta

_Pero Rin el me provocooo...3_se quejo el rubio en tono infantil

_Ohh..conejita linda ti misma presenciaste que no he hecho nada para provocarlo ¬w¬

_Len, Gumiya no te ha hecho nada nwn_aclaro la rubia , de pronto se oyo como la puerta se habría

_Doctor Pikooo,pacha algo? ^w^_cuestiono Gumiya al alvino abalanzándosele

_Bueno vengo a informarles que el joven Len Kagamine ya puede irse_afirmo el alvino_la verdad es que su estado no era de gravedad

_Kaga-mine Len?_cuestiono el peliverde_ohhh...ya veo,con que por eso tu rostro se me hacia familiar

_eh? De que hablas?, yo nunca en mi hermosa vida te he visto _espeto el rubio

_Conque no me recuerdas,tu estudiaste en Shiro Arts no es asi? ¬¬estabas en el taller de vocalizacion

_S-si pero eso que tiene que ver…

_Kagamine-saaaan~ non_canturreo eel peliverde haciend quedar a Len en shock

_T-tu owo,no es sierto

_hasta que porfin me recordaste,Len ¬-¬

_Megpoid,Gumiya Megpoid,tuuuuuuu….desgraciadooooooo…ºAº_clamo el rubio saltando de su camillay empezando a perseguier a Gumiya, pero como tenia enyesada una pierna era mas como uno saltaba y el otro corria XD

_Como en los viejos tiempos,no es asi Lenny? ¬w¬

_No me llames Lenny,tu no tienes derecho a llamarme asi…A_exclamo Len acelerando sus saltos

_Len-kun Gumiya-kun calmense,Len-kun vuelve a la camilla -_exclamo Rin empezando a perseguir a Len

_jejeje…tal parece que el joven Kagamine no sufrio de amnesia despues de todo n_n?pero la tranquilidad del alvino se vino abajo al sentir un fuerte escalofrio por la nuca

_Piko que hacen tantos niños en la habitacion del joven Kagamine?

_ahhh…enfermera Neru bueno es que yo… ajajajanAnu

_ven aquí doctorcito tendremos una pequeña charla financiera ewe_asevero la enfermera jaladole la oreja al doctor

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..A

**~luego de 20 minutos de persecucion~**

**_**bien joven Kagamine ya se puede retirar_exclamo el alvino felizmente triste feliz porque su paciente se encontraba bien y triste porque para evitar que le descontaran de su pago tubo que aceptar ser el esclavo de Neru por un mes XD

_garsias doctor y cuando me quitan esto_cuestiono el rubio señalando su yeso

_bueno Len sera en una semanas

_Lenny ya no eres tan veloz como antes ^3^~_canturreo el peliverde

_que quieres que haga Megpoid , que no ves que estoy enyesado

_ewe…Rinny vamos a tomar un café?

_lo lamento Gumiya pero debo acompañar a Len a su casa,talvez en otra ocacion_afirmo la rubia sonriendole a Gumiya haviendo que este se sonroje

_e-esta bien conejita que te parece mañana cuando salgas de la escuela? n/w/n

_Porsupuesto n_n

_ejem,Rin como es que se conocen tan bien como para que te invite un café? ¬¬_inquirio Len_yo tambien ire ^w^

_tranqulo Lenny que yo no soy tu como para hacerle algo **pervertido** a mi linda conejita ¬w¬

**Chan chan chan se que esta muy corto pero en el proximo capi les explico nAn**


	7. capitulo7:UN VIEJO AMIENEMIGO II

**Konichiwaaa...mis queridos amados y adorados lectores XD,bien creu que les debo una explicación por lo corto que fue el capi 6 ^3^ y creo que incluco quedo incompleto -.-,bien el caso es que recuerdan mi notita allí dije que mi padre no había pagado el internet no es asi? bien la cosa es que aun no lo paga porque le da pereza ir al centro de pagos ewe asi que no tengo internet .-. y el colmo es que como reprove mate ewe me quitaron la compu XC en una cabina de internet tome media hora del tiempo que me dieron para hacer mi tarea para poder pasar el capi 6 de mi confieble y sensual cuaderno de historias a Word y subirlo pero como me demore demasiado con mi tarea hice todo lo que pude pero aun asi tuve que subirlo inconcluso T3T asi que pido con toda mi alma que me disculpen,Por cierto muchas gracias por su apoyo hacia la asociación protectora de bananas XD Len espera que sigan asi XD y sin mas preámbulos(molestias XC) el capi 7 de TE AMO TONTO **

UN VIEJO AMIENEMIGO II

**~en el capitulo anterior XD~ **

_Tranquilo Lenny , que yo no soy tu para hacerle algo pervertido a mi linda Rinny ¬3¬

_eh? :D?_(a decir verdad Rin no comprendía muy bien la situación XD)

_que quisiste insinuar con eso PlayboyMegpoid? ¬o¬

_crees que no recuerdo tus impulsivos instintos XXX PerverLen ¬w¬

_Ya basta chicos cuantas veces van ha hacer que la autora me haga decir esto? o

_ok ¬A¬_respondio desganado Len

_Bien,ya debemos irno o se nos hara tarde Len ,Gumiya nos vemos mañana n_n

_entendido conejita ^w^7 , te estare esperando ;)

_R-Rin no es necesario que me acompañes yo...

_Len,estas lastimado ni creas que dejare que te vayas solo en ese estado,debo ir contigo o si no...temo que te vuelva a pasar algo mas...

_Esta bien Rin,no tienes que entristecerte por mi culpa Rin _Len coloco sus manos en la mejillas de Rin y con ambos dedos hizo que formara una sonrisa_sonrie, si?...:D_suplico Len haciendo que Rin riera sonrojada

_ejem ejem...,Lenny Rinny nos vemos mañana ¬-¬ _exclamo Gumiya haciendo que ambos rubios recordaran su existencia (Gumiya tiene menos presencia que Tsubomi Kido XD Mekakucity Actors *-*)

_Adios Megpoid ¬-¬ _siceo el rubio agarrando a Rin de los hombros y llevándosela afuera

_ Gumiya nos vemos mañana ^-^/ _exclamo la rubia mientras era empujada por Len fuera de la habitación

_ je...creo que esto sera mucho mas divertido de lo que pensé_manifeto el peliverde para si mismo_Bien creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa también :3 , oh casi olvido que estabas aquí ,adios Piko-chi n3n_dicho esto el peliverde se retiro de la habitación

_eh? Me parece o se habían olvidado de mi presencia ^u^u?

~mientras que fuera del hospital~

_Rin que fue lo que me sucedion, a decir verdad no recuerdo muy bien como llegue al hospital .-.

_yo debería comenzar e interrogatorio aquí Len ¬.¬ que fue lo que te sucedió?

_Que me sucedió?,ohh l-lo que paso fue que-fue..._ ''Vamos Len decirle que te resvalaste con tu propia cascara de banana al querer ir a espiarla seria vergonzosamente estúpido ...

**~FLASH BACK~**

_Rayos no debo quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento a ese Mikuo...-w-_parloteba solo Len mientras subia las escaleras comiendo una banana pero de pronto suena el timbre finalizado el receso_ahh...se termino el receso pero donde demonios tiro esto?_se cuestiono el rubio refuriendose a su cascara de banana_waaaahhhh...no tengo tiempo para estooooo...! eAe_exclamo el rubio lanzando su cascara despreocupadamente en las escaleras

~**~ finalizadas las clases~**

_ahhhhh….Demonios, quien se cree ese tal Mikuo?. Ahh como me irrita -^- ´´ah pero si cree que se la dejare fácil esta loco -_- _ ´´esperen dejarle fácil que? Owo , no me digan que o/w/o´´ _bueno por ahora dejare de pensar en ello por ahora porque debo averiguar que es lo que quiere ese Mikuo,waaaahhhh…su nombre me produce vinagrera -A-´´ _exclamo subiendo las escaleras ,pero de pronto se resbala con algo y_ "Que rayo...que estúpido soy -_-"_se dijo a si mismo notando con que había resbalado_ **whaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!**

**~FIN DE FLASH BACK~**

_L-Len que fue lo que sucedió? Owo? _Rin ya empezaba a imaginarse cosas raras

_ "Vamos mis pequeñas y amadas neuronas piencen . . . Ya se :D" Lo que sucedió fue que cuando estaba saliendo de la escuela me di cuenta que estaba olvidando mi cuaderno de apuntes,asi que desidi regresar y pues subiendo las escaleras resbale y caí ewe_ "Bien hecho neuronas mias -n-"

_oh,enserio? Lo lamento...Len

_no tienes nada que lamentar Rin,yo...

_Len,crees que si hubiera aceptado ir contigo esto te habría pasado?_cuestiono la rubia mirando hacia el suelo

_N-no es posible saber el "que hubiera" pasado, ya que no sucedió Rinny,asi que no podemos saber si por el hecho de haberme acompañado no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió n_n_afirmo el rubio

_Tienes razón...Len n_n ,oh mira,tu casa es por allí no es asi?_inquirio Rin señalando el camino que había al lado de un Puente

_Ai,desde aquí puedo irme solo Rin,la zona por la que yo vivo es tan tranquila que me parece aburrida n_nu

_esta bien,ve con ...pocierto Len,había olibdado preguntare de donde conoces a Gumiya?

_ah...n-no,y-yo bueno e-el solo...adiós o!_exclamo Len dándose a la fuga como podía XD

_eh?O.o

**~mientras que en la casa Hatsune~**

_Mikuo-nee ^3^_canturreo una joven peliaqua abriendo de una pata la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

_oh,Miku que quieres?_cuestiono Mikuo tirado en su cama en posición fetal

_Mikuo , ya te le confesaste ¬w¬?

_que? Yo? A quien? Ajajaja ^/-/^ç

_a mi no me lo puedes ocultar hermanito , se que llamaste a Rinny a la terraza para confesártele ¬-¬

_eh..ah bueno yo yo eto..bueno si ,pero no li hice n/-/n

_que?,pero si tuviste una buena oportunidad A

_¿Digamos que un grito del destino hizo que esa oportunidad se fuera por el caño –w-

_ewe no entiendo Mikuo ,pero solo te advertiré algo…

_Que cosa? .-.

_conoces a ese chico,Len Kagamine? ¬¬

_oh,hablas del chico nuevo?,solo de vista y te digo que me da miedo ¬¬

_Bueno,el caso es que creo que a Rin le gusta¬w¬

_Queee…! OAo NO NO NO , YO HE SIDO AMIGO DE Rin desde primaria ewe

_pero poco después de iniciar secundaria ya no se hablaban demasiado ¬¬

_ese no es el punto ewe

_Mikuo esos dibujos que haces…no son demasiado…como decirlo…te hacen parecer un pervertido ¬/-/¬

_dejame en paz , es lo único que puedo hacer

_ewe

**~ding dong~**

_yo voy Miku,era solo eso por lo que irrumpiste en mi habitación? ¬¬

_Si no hay nada mas 6-6

_Bien_dicho esto el peliaqua salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla

_Mikuoooo n3n quieres ir a tomar un café mañana?

_eh? Solo los dos? ¬¬

_no Mikuo que estaras pensando,no eres mi tipo ewe,ire con unos amigo mas ewe

_con quienes iras Gumiya? ¬¬

_bueno están en tu clas :3

_eh? Quienes son? O.o

_Cnonoces a Len y Rin Kagamine?

_Ri-Rin? O/w/O

_oh veo que los conoces entonces que dices ir…

_A que hora debo ir? _inquirio el peliaqua estrepitosamente

_ewe yo ire a tu escuela a recogerlos

_bien entonces nos vemos mañana Gumiya n_n_dicho esto cerro la puerte

_Bien y ahora a invitar a alguien mas…espero recuerdes a Miki… Len ¬¬

**CHAN CHAN CHAN to be continue :D**

**Weeeee….y qui termina el capi 7 XD**

**dejen reviews después de leer mis sensuales lectores recuerden que por cada review que dejen será una inocente banana salvada de ser aplastada por Rin y su aplanadora ...vamos mis sensuales lectores Len pone el bienestar de sus bananas en sus manos XD**


	8. capitulo 8:TE ODIO

**Konichiwaaa...mis amados y sensuales lectores como han estado? :3 , ,waaahhh...tengo (otra vez XC) una gripe nivel dios XD ademas de que ayer me puse a escuchar Juvenile :D y me disloque una patita TwT es que cuando escucho esa canción me pongo a saltar como loca XD es tan hermosa *****A* aunque suki kirai no se queda atrás XD****¬w¬...creo que me sali del tema ewe Bien mis amados y sensuales? (Díganme que lo son XD) lectores**** e aquí el capitulo number 8 de TE AMO TONTO Hachimaruyoooo...X3**

**Diclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertece ewe ya que si fuera asi el sol saldría en las noches XC**

**TE ODIO**

**~clase A-4~**

_Rinny muy buenos días :3~_canturreo Miku corriendo hacia la rubia

_Buenos días Mik...waaaahhh_exclamo la rubia aql ver que me Miku corria hacia ella a toda velocidad (Rapidos y Furiosos XD)_ Miku no como el otro día porfavor

_OK .-.,Rinny-chan escuche que estuviste en el hospital, que tienes te rompiste algo?,estas enferma?_cuestino la peliaqua revisando hasta el ultimo cabello de su amiga

_Tranquila Miku no tengo nada,el que verdaderamente esta lastimado es..._Rin callo al ver que Len había llegado_Len buenos días

_Len-kun ^3^buenos di...Len-chi que te ocurrió? DX_esclamo Miku al notar que Len tenia la pierna enyesada

_Buenos días Rin,no te preocupes Hatsune-san solo me cai por las escaleras eso es todo ajajaja ^A^u

_ah..con que eso pacho,pues me algro de que estes bien Len-chi ^3^

_Len puedo hablar contigo un momento?_cuestino Rin tomando la mano del rubio y sacándolo del aula

_Rin? Que pasa?

_L-Len ,y-yo...yo quería preguntarte si...bueno es que

_ "esto podría ser */O/* "

_L-Len podrías oasarme la tarea de mate,es que olvide hacerla...

_ (por dentro, de esta cara */O/* a esta */A/*y por ultimo esta TnT)**por fuera** n_n OK ,y por eso nomas me sacaste del aula?

_S-si lo lamento,esque me daba vergüenza decírtelo enfrente de los demás ^~^

_Esta bien

_Len,enserio iras al café conmigo y Gumiya?_cuestiono la rubia mientras le jalaba los cachetes a Len,ni ella misma supo muy bien porque lo hacia XD(ewe claro claro sin darse cuenta Rin cumple mi sueño u.u X3 vamos quien no desearía tocarle esos hermosos cachetes a Len XD)

_poesupuesto que si -n- ,nunca t dejaría sola con ese PlayboyMegpoid

_Len,ayer no me respondiste,tu conocias a Gumiya desde hace tiempo?

_Bu-bueno algo asi ^.^u

_ eh? Y como lo conociste?

_bu-bueno...e-el...esto

**~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**~

_o mira ya va a empezar el primer periodo regresemos a la clase_ "waahh...salvado por la campana T~T"

_etsa bien Len n_n

_Rin,podrías esperarme un momento? Ire a lavarme la cara,como que me empezó a dar sueño n_nu

_te espero ^-^_dicho esto el rubio se fue a todo motor XD

_Riiin...!_exclamo sierto peliaqua al ver que Len ya se había alejado,ya que como dijo le tenia mucho meyo...(XD dile a Len las bananas son orribles y ya veras 6.6)

_Mikuo?

_Rin,porque pasas tanto tiempo con el chico nuevo?

_Porque Len es mi mejor amigo n_n

_eh? P-pero Rin..yo...

_Riin...!vamos la clase ya va a empezar n_n _afirmo el rubio alando de la mano a Rin,sin percatarse de la presencia de Mikuo

_e_esta bien Len n/-/n

_ "porque te sonrojas Rin? Acaso lo que es cierto lo que me dijo Miku?...No,no lo permitiré..." Oye Kagamine Len estoy hablando con Rin,no te la puedes llevar asi como asi..._asevero el peliaqua sosteniendo la mano libre de Rin

_eh? Bueno pero yo estaba hablando con Rin antes que tu,asi que si me disculpas _afirmo Len llevándose a Rin a su clase

_Rayos,a este paso...

_Joven Hatsune, que hace aquí? La clase ya va a iniciar_asevero una ujer rubia

_Perdon Neru-sensei -A-

**~Fin de clases~**

_Bien chicos ya se puesden retirar_afirmo un joven peliazul que empezaba a sacar un pote **grande** de helado de su maletín XD

_Muchas gracias Kaito-sensei_exclamaron al unisono todos los alumnos

_Len,nos vamos? n_n

_Claro

**~mientras que fuera de la escuela~**

_ ~w~ ya quiero ver a mi conejita lindaaa..._exclamo Gumiya

_Gumiyaaaa!

_Hasta que llegaste Mikuo ¬¬

_Losiento si? No es mi culpa =A=_afirmo el peliaqua chocando punos a modo de saludo con Gumiya

_Gumiyaaaa...!_esclamo Rin captando la atención de Mikuo y el peliverde

_oohh...hermosa conejita,como has estado? ^w^_inquirio el peliverde abrazando a Rin

_ "Conejitaa..? que demonios sucede aquí? –A- "_se cuestiono confundido el peliaqua

_hey hey,PlayboyMegpoid las manos donde pueda verlas ¬A¬ _asevero Len alando a Rin_el único que la abraza aquí soy yo -w-

_ L-Len Kagamine...? owo GUMIYA no me dijiste que Len vendría con nosotros ¬A¬_asevero Mikuo

_ Mikuo recuerdo claramente habértelo dicho ayer ewe

_eh?...oh,pero aun asi no...

_Megpoid no dijiste que iria Hatsune

_Lo siento es que no tuve tiempo ¬w¬ ,pero aun falta una personita mas ^w^ y creo que te alegraras muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho de verla Len ¬W¬

_Quien? O-o

_Como que quien Lenny-kun..._exclamo una persona sobre el muro de la escuela_que ya te has olvidado de mi?

_oh Dios mio,dime que no es quien creo ques -A-"

_Miki,llegas tarde dijiste que no demorarías ^c^ "como siempre =w="

_Lo siento Gumiya, es que hoy le tire una cereza en la cabeza al profesor asi que me retuvieron en suspensión todo el santo dia ewe

_OK? Yo no he oído nada_aifrmo el peliverde dando un paso atrás

_Gumiyaaaaa...! =A=" ahora si te matooooooooooooooooooo oAo" _esclamo el rubio empezando a perseguir al peliverde,pero...

_Lenny que no me vas a saludar?_inquirio Miki alando a Len de su corbata y poniéndolo a su altura (XD ya que Len era mas alto)

_Y yo porque iria a saludarte? =A=

_oohh...Lenny te haces el difícil,recuerda que yo se tus debilidades... ¬w¬ _aifrmo Miki abrazandose al brazo de Len y haciendo que sus pechos chocaran contra el

_M-Miki,no hagas e-eso tu sabes que me sucede ..._advirtio el rubio tratando de safar su brazo

_Y si yo quiero que pase? ¬w¬ _cuestiono pícaramente Miki acercado su rostro a Len

_L-Len,que e-estas haciendo? =/-/=_ "Rin estas enojada?,porque?" se interrogo ella misma echa un tomate

_R-Rin y-yo no hago nada,ella es la que se me esta insinuando TwT_aifrmo Len safandose de Miki y escondiéndose detas de Rin

_Pero bien que te gusto PerverLen ¬-¬

_Tu no tienes derecho a hablar PlayboyMegpoid, que nadie sabe lo que tu y tus chorrocientas exnovias hacían ¬o¬ _afirmo el rubio aun esconsido detrás de Rin

_No soy tan mente enferma como tu para hacerle algo indecente a una señorita n-n

_Ya basta chicos ,y aun no entiendo porque discuten tanto ,ademas porque llamas a Len perver?_cuestiono Rin mirando amenazante mente a Gumiya

_V-vera conejita linda...yo no lo llamaría asi si la manera en que nos conocimos hubiera sido otra =3=

_Que? Owo ,Gumiya como conociste a Len?

_bueno conejita linda en Shiro Ats,yo era del comité de disciplina,aunque ni yo me lo crea ^w^u

_No se lo digas Megpoid..._asevero Len tapándole la boca a Gumiya

_Porque Lenny,en ese momento te vi por primera vez_afirmo Miki con los ojos hechos corazón y abrazandose a Len,lo cual molesto a Rin

_Oye alejate de mi..._dijo Len enfadado apartándose de Miki_ademas Rin esta miarando y no quiero que se enoje...

_eh? Porque a mi me tratas asi y a esa rubia oxidada la tratas tan bien,incluso la llamas por su nombre con tanta confianza

_Oye tu será mejor qu..._CALLATE MIKI,eso a ti no te incumbe y si vuelves a llamar asi a Rin...te juro que te hare la vida miserable..._asevero Len observando con rabia a Miki

_Ya calma calma chicos ,no hay porque pelear aunque enserio Miki si vuelves a insultar a Rin,yo me nire a Len...-_- _advirtio el peliverde

_Gumiya,aun no respondes mi pregunta...

_Bine conejita,pero la historia es demasiado larga asi que la resumirá un poco...digamos que yo hacia mi caminata matutina por las instalaciones de la escuela,pero

**~FLASH BACK~**

_suki yo kirai wakan'nai kirai..._cantaba el peliverde pero derepente logra visualizar a un joven rubio sentado en el techo del vestidor de chicas observando atentamente el interior por el tragaluz…esperen el vestidor de chicas?_Heyy...Tuuu!_el eliverde se acerca a toa velocidad y ve que el rubio no noto su presencia ,asi que aprovecho y lo atrapo ,pero por la sorpreza del contacto,el rubio se tambaleo y perdio el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran en medio de la habitación_Wahhhh...eso doliooo...oh oh owo _djeron al unisono al notar que las chicas los observaban algunas enojadas y otras confundidas

_Kiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...pervertidoooooos_gritaron todas pero el detectar la presencia de Gumiya _esperen ese no es Megpoid-sempai?_ Si es cierto es el_como se atreve aun siendo miempbro del comité disciplinario

_N-no,se equivocan yo...el las estaba espiando desde el tragaluz yo solo trate de atraparlo y caimos...TnT_balbuceo Gumiya safandose del problema

_sabia que Gumiya-sempai nunca haría eso...pero tenemos que darle lo que merece al verdadero pervertido =A= chicas atrapen al rubiooooo...!

_Tuuuuuu...ahora si te matareeeeeeeee_exclamo Len persiguiendo a Gumiya mientras uia de la horda de chicas que lo perseguía

_Tranquilo yo solo dije la verdad ,porcierto,me llamo Gumiya Megpoid

_oh...yo soy Kagamine Le...te espera no me evadas asi tu moriras junto a miiiiii...

~FIN DE FLASH BACK~

_Y asi fue como conoci a Lenny ^3^

_e-eso quiere decir que Len...que Len es un pervertido?_inquirio la rubia orrorizada

_R-Rin yo te lo puedo explic...

_alejate de mi...las personas que mas odio en este mundo ...son los pervertidos,los odio,los odioooo...!

**CHAN CHAN CHAN...TO ****BE CONTINUE xd**

**Weeeeeeeeeee…..me encanta dejar las cosas en dudaaaaaa ****¬w¬** **que pasara después?,que tipo de dibujos hace Mikuo OwO?,como se llama tu mascota? Xd no se me dio curiosidad mi gatito se llama Konoha(Mekakucity Actors *****o***** Haruka Kokonose) ;D jejeje...cuju cuju vamos mis lectores dejen sus hermosos reviews y si quieren respondan mi curiosidad XD recuerden que el bienestar de las bananas de Len están en sus manos (XD acabo de notar que eso tiene doble sentido****¬w¬ mente perver XD) y con esto me despidooo no leemos en el próximo capitulo de TE AMO TONTOOOOO...:D**


	9. capitulo 9: PERVERTIDO, EXCUSA Y ONE-CHA

**KONICHIWA mis amados y sensuales? XD para que pregunto si esta claro que lo son : 3 Ok me salí del tema ewe bien espero aún sigan mi fic XC aunque sería razonable yaque prometi no volver a retrazarme pero aun así desaparecí por casi tres semanas TnT es que tuve unos pequeños problemas personales además de haber tenido exámenes bimestrales que me quitaron muuuuuucho tiempo, pero ahora que tengo vacaciones podré ponerme al día con el fic :D así que esta vez regresé para quedarme niajajajajaja eh aquí el capi number 9 de TE AMO TONTO \ 0 /**

**Diclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ( desgraciadamente XC ) ya que si fuera así sabría como encontrar el banco de voz de Oliver :'3**

PERVERTIDO, EXPLICACIONES Y ONE-CHAN

~ en el capítulo anterior -3- ~

_ Odio a los pervertidos...los odio _ exclamó la rubia_...enserio los detesto

_R-Rin yo ya no soy así, por favor escúchame. ..

_ no Len porfavor aléjate de mi...no quiero oírte más _ exclamó la rubia al borde del llanto

_Rin deja que te explique porfavor..._Len ya estaba realmente desesperado enserio el no sabia que hacer_ Rin escucha...

_Déjala ya Kagamine..._intervino Mikuo enojado y preocupado dirigió su mirada a Rin_ Rin no recuerdes cosas dolorosas...te hará mal, vamos debes regresar a casa, ya es tarde_afirmo el peliqua extendiendole su mano

_Gracias Mikuo

_ "GRACIAS MIKUO...MIKUO MIKUO"_esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del rubio, era una tortura para él pero aún más le dolió ver a Rin alejarse de él_ Rin...

_bien creo que ya debo irme adiós Lenny adiós Gumilla _ exclamó Miki alejándose del escenario

_ Len creo que ocultarle tus malos hábitos a la persona que más quieres es la mayor estupidez que has hecho desde que te conocí ewe _ afirmó el peliverde_bueno parece que no podre tomar un café con mi querida Rinny-chan, creo que más tarde iré a verla 6.6

_. . .

_ creí que te enojarias Len

_ Megpoid, a ti te gusta Rin? O haces esto para molestarme..._ cuestionó el rubio mirando seriamente pero con rasgos de tristeza en él

_ eh? O.o

_Note hagas el estúpido y responderme Megpoid..._aseveró Len perdiendo la paciencia

_esta bien Len tranquilo, tienes razón no me gusta Rin...

_enserio?

_Si ella no me gusta, porque yo estoy enamorado de ella,Len yo la amo , simple y llanamente no lo pude evitar ...tiene algo que las chicas con las que e salido no tienen

_. . .

_Kagamine ten en cuenta que daré mi mayor esfuerzo por ganarme el corazón de Rinny, así que no estés tan confiado

_adiós Megpoid _ aseveró el rubio para luego salir corriendo

_bien Kagamine esto es la guerra =.=

**~mientras tanto XC~**

_Rin, te sientes bien?_cuestionó el peliaqua muy preocupado

_No te preocupes Mikuo n_n yo me encuentro bie...

_Rin, no tienes que ocultarme nada, yo se que te ocurrió y se que en este preciso momento no te encuentras nada bien...te conozco Rinny

_ Pero todo eso paso porque te alejaste de mí Mikuo, en primaria solíamos ser los mejores amigos, pero al ingresar a la secundaria...empezaste a alejarte...Mikuo tu me abandonaste aunque prometiste que siempre me protegerías...

_Lo se Rin...lo se lo se lo se...y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberme alejado de tí...fui un completo idiota

_Mikuo sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en ese momento? Sabes cuanto necesitaba a mi mejor amigo ?, en ese entonces yo...

_Perdóname Rin..._sollozo el peliaqua mientras abrazaba a Rin al borde del llanto _ Rinny prometo no volver a alejarme de tí...yo yo...NO PERMITIRE QUE TE VUELVAN A HACER DAÑOOOOO..._exclamó el peliaqua a todo pulmón con una rubia sonrojada y con una mirada confundida en su rostro _ Jejeje...ya no estas triste Rinny :3 _ afirmó el peliaqua al ver que la rubia estaba mas tranquila

_Calla Bakaneko -/. /-_exclamó la rubia dándole un golpe cito en el brazo a Mikuo

_ouu...Rinny me llamó como lo solía hacer antes que linda X3 ouuuuch... D: Rinny ese golpe si dolió

_Jejeje...te lo merecías Mikuo n_n

_Rinny sonrioooo...Wiiiiiiiiii ^0^_exclamó el peliaqua echándose a correr

_regresa aquí Mikuo Jejeje _ exclamó divertida la rubia, pero por tanta diversión ninguno de los dos se percató de que cierto rubio observaba la escena

_Rin..._sollozo el rubio_y ahora que debo hacer?...dame un concejo ONE-CHAN _ suspiro Len con la mirada perdida en el cielo

**~mientras tanto~**

_Demonios y ahora que debo hacer? D: Mikuo me esta atrasando _ exclamó cierto peliverde que observaba la escena desde el tejado de una casa (como rayos logró subir allí? Xd), nunca imaginé que mi linda conejita tubiera una sonrisa tan radiante, :3 se ve tan linda así,es hora de hacer un plan para cautivar a mi conejita :D~groaaar~ oh rayos pero creo que antes de esto iré a comer algo, un pastel de zanahorias tal vez? :3 ñomi suena delicioso :D

**~mientras tanto(Xd creo que ya fueron demasiado mientras tanto no? XC)~**

_bien Rinny nos vemos mañana _ se despedía el peliaqua dejando a Rin en la entrada de su casa

_Nos vemos Mikuo _ exclamó la rubia como respuesta, para luego darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta de su casa _ ya llegue one echan

. . .

_creo que no hay nadie en casa, bien entonces me cambiare y haré la cena _ afirmó la rubia mientras subía las escaleras, pero de pronto escuchó un ruido en su habitación _ onee-chan estas allí? _cuestionó la rubiaebtrandoba su habitacion ,pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la persona era

_Rin porfavor escúchame...deja que te explique...

_largate Len como demonios entraste a mi habitación? esto demuestra lo pervertido que eres...como te va trenes a entrar a la habitación de una chica?

_RIIIIN...ESCÚCHAME...!_exclamó Len acorralado a Rin contra la pared pero el mantenía las mirada gacha

_Len sueltame...Len porfavor déjame ir no vez que me haces daño?

_RIN que no ves que tu me haces daño? _ cuestionó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos _ porque me odias? Si es porque crees que sigo siendo un pervertido te estoy diciendo que ya no lo soy

_Len déjame yo sé que me mientes,yo se lo sé no se puede confiar en los pervertidos como tú _ exclamó la rubia aparentando frialdad pero en realidad esa mirada llena de lágrimas que estaba en el rosto de Len le rompía el corazón

_ Rin si aún fuera un pervertido no crees que estarías en peligro en este mismo instante? _ cuestionó el rubio acercando su rostro al de Rin _ no crees que te habría hecho daño? _ cuestionó el rubio rozando sus labios con los de Rin mientras sonreía pícaramente

_ Len..._la verdad es que Rin ya no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo sus labios querían más que ese pequeño rose que le dio Len _ Len yo. .._pero la rubia callo al ver a Len llorando

_ Rin Perdóname yo no quise. ..lo siento creo que me salí de mis casillas, lo siento _ afirmó el rubio soltando los brazos de la chica para así limpiarse las lágrimas

_ Len..._ Rin ya no sabia que estaba haciendo _ Len no tienes nada de que pedir disculpas...Len yo..._exclamó la rubia tomando las manos de Len para poder acercar su rostro y acortando la distancia entre sus labios , pero...(por todos los...Wáaaaaaaa hasta cuando tantas interrupciones? )

_ Rin ya regrese , y mira loque consegu..._ sierra castaña se quedó paralizada al ver a Rin y a sierto rubio que recordaba a la perfección , apunto de besarse y en una posición algo comprometedora Xd

_Meiko nee-chan...

**CHAN CHAN CHAN...XD**

**Weeeeeeee...Y que les pareció el capi? :3 espero les haya gustado Xd aún no estoy satisfecha con mis disculpas por favor enserio perdonenme TnT no volverá a pasar :'3 y ya lo saben cada vez que dejan reviews están salvando a una pobre bañaba de la terrible aplanadora de Rin ,vamos mis sensuales lectores Len pone el bienestar de sus bañadas en sus manos :D así que mis amados lectores coman vegetales , no maltraten animales y esperen el próximo capítulo de TE AMO TONTO :D nos leemos *-*7**


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE :0

Chav s perdonen que no haya subido ni un solo capítulo hasta ahora es por mis estudios pero aún sigo haciendo los caps del fick :3 lo que sucede es que no tengo tiempo para pasarlo a Word y subirlo pero ya tengo manuscritos hasta el capi 20 :v iré subiendo poco a poco los caps pero esta vez no puedo darles fecha específica :'( perdón por favor pero sigo viva y motivada a seguir con mi fick a por cierto tengo un one shot pequeño de mi nueva historia :) y depende de los reviews* positivos que tenga lo continuaré como un fick regular :D pero eso sí tengan paciencia espero aún me lean u.u gracias por su atención

By: Liz Kagamine ;D


End file.
